Next Time, Close the Door
by LittleCheshireKitten
Summary: Tomoko finds her brother in his room, doing something no one was supposed to see. And he whispered her name as he finished. What can Tomoko do with this new-found knowledge? Incest warning-/


**Okay, I know I should be working on updating all those other fics, but I watched Watamote a while ago and this just happened, sorry! Now, warning, yes, it's incest. Anyways, here it is!**

Tomoki was home late that day. Not only had soccer practice been extended, his friends also insisted he go with them to some new fast food place for dinner. Truthfully, tomoki had wanted nothing more than to go home. He was exhausted from practice that day. It didn't help that his hormones were raging and almost everything was turning him on.

Tomoki peeked through his sister's door, making sure she had her headphones on and wasn't about to hear what he had waited all day to do. He walked into his room and gently kicked back the door behind him, locking it. With a sigh, Tomoki sat down on his bed, stripping himself of his pants. Tomoki rested his head on the headboard of the bed, rubbing himself through his boxers with a quiet sigh of relief. He searched for thoughts to speed along the process, settling on the same person he found himself thinking of every time before. He mentally scolded himself before giving in.

Tomoko. She wasn't anything special. She was pale and thin, you could see her ribs if you tried, and her chest was nothing to look at. He became slightly frustrated that he could think of something so wrong. She was his nee-chan after all. But his mind was too hazed from exhaustion and lust to care all that much. Tomoki closed his eyes and created a steady rhythm, slowly moving his hand down his length. Tomoki sped up, panting as he whispered her name to himself, "T..Tomoko...ngh.."  
As if summoned by his lustful thoughts, Tomoko slid her headphones off and closed the website she had been glued to for the past few hours. Sure enough, she found herself reading horror stories before bed again. Too terrified to go to the bathroom alone, Tomoko had hoped her brother wouldn't mind accompanying her again. Tomoko crept over to the door, not wanting to wake her mother. Light spilled out from a crack in Tomoki's door, meaning he was still awake. Although the door was slightly open in a way he never left it, Tomoko didn't think much of it in her paranoid state. As she reached for the door, Tomoko heard her brother's voice, "Nn...N-nee-chan..Ah!"  
Tomoko might have thought that he noticed her in the hall, but the strain in his voice said otherwise. She peeked through the door, which was unintentionally left open. In his haste, he had locked the door before shutting it all the way, leaving it unable to close. Tomoki's breath hitched as he came, shooting streams of cum on his stomach. Tomoki's face was flushed, his breathing heavy as he cleaned up. Tomoko's eyes widened in realization. Just as she had previously thought, even her brother couldn't resist her. Surely, she was getting more popular if he would ever dare to whisper her name as he finished. Tomoko's face was redder than she ever thought it could be as she slowly tiptoed back to her bedroom, pushing the need to use the bathroom out of her mind.

In her room late at night, she laid there, replaying what she had seen in her head. Tomoko smiled into her pillow. Whether it was the thought that she had become more popular or the fact that her brother would lust after her, she didn't know. Even if this kind of thing could be deemed wrong and disgusting, she couldn't bring herself to care.

It wasn't a week after that incident that Tomoko still found herself thinking about it. Of course she'd never dare to bring it up, and so he'd never know. Instead, she kept the memory for herself, late at night. Soccer practice was extended again with a big game coming up or something like that, Tomoko never really knew. Like she had so many nights before, Tomoko laid on her bed with her skirt flipped up, rubbing her hand up the inside of her thigh. She smiled slightly at the thought of her brother catching her like this.

That was her plan, after all, and it was why she had purposefully left her door open in the way her brother had left his. Tomoko needed her brother to know that she thought about him in the same way he thought about her. That was her last thought before she trailed her hand into her panties, pulling them down for better access. She rubbed her clit slowly, biting her lip. Tomoko didn't dare quicken her pace, lest she finish before Tomoki had come home. She moaned quietly as she slipped a finger inside of her, feeling the warm wetness of herself. Her breaths became heavier as she slipped another finger inside, thrusting them in and out as she teased her clit with her thumb. Tomoko moaned louder, "A-ah.. To-mo-ki...Mm..".  
And at that moment, she heard the creak of her door. Tomoko opened her eyes, staring into her brother's. She didn't stop. In fact, her heart raced and she felt herself getting closer. Tomoki's face was red but stoic as he watched his sister thrust her fingers into herself, moaning his name loudly. Tomoki felt that familiar feeling in his stomach. He grew harder with each thrust that wasn't his own. Silently, he reached for the door. Tomoko was about to apologize, thinking that maybe he didn't want this after all. But, she watched as her younger brother unclicked the lock before closing the door and locking it properly.

Tomoki quickly made his way to her bed, his sister still pleasuring herself unashamedly. In one quick motion, his grabbed Tomoko's wrist, bringing her glistening, wet fingers to his mouth. His tongue flicked out, running along her fingers before putting them in his mouth. Tomoki savored the unfamiliar taste of his sister before pulling them out with a wet popping sound that was all too erotic. Tomoko let out a shaky breath as she looked into her brother's eyes. They were darkened with lust. Tomoki pulled her to him so that her legs hung off the bed and his clothed erection pressed against her. He leaned into her ear, slowly, whispering in a husky voice, "Nee-chan..."  
He gave a small laugh as he heard his sister gasp. Her wetness was beginning to seep through his pants. Tomoki quickly pulled them down, rubbing himself through his boxers with a moan before pulling them down as well. His length was already dripping with precum as he continued to stroke himself. Tomoko hadn't remembered it being that big. But then again, they were far past the age of bathing together. Tomoki leaned into her ear once more, "...Do you want this?"  
As many times as he played this scenario in his head, he had to be sure that she needed this as much as he did. Tomoko gave a slow but steady nod. There was nothing she wanted more than this. This was what she needed him to do when he found her. Tomoki smiled, his lips hovering above hers before giving her a soft kiss. It wasn't unfamiliar. They used to always give each other innocent little kisses, a child's form of affection. But this was different, it burned with passion. Tomoko's mouth slipped open, allowing her brother's tongue to explore her mouth. They didn't battle for dominance, their tongue's moved in perfect harmony, expressing everything their words couldn't. In that moment, Tomoki pushed forward gently, the tip teasing her entrance gently before pushing in. Tomoko bit her brother's lip, causing them both to moan.

The feeling of her fingers couldn't compare to the thick cock inside of her. Tomoki's length was engulfed in the warmth of her walls pushing tightly against him. He nearly came from just the feeling, but forced himself to play out the rest of his fantasy. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust all the way in, quickly developing a rhythm to the way he moved. The sounds of his sister moaning underneath him with every movement he made shot straight to his dick. "Nn.. ah..ah..ngh..T-Tomoki..H-harder," Tomoko whimpered, her face flushed and her breaths short.  
Tomoki knew he was close, and so in an effort to have his sister finish before he did, Tomoki obliged, pushing all the way in with as much force as he could stand, clamping his hand over her mouth knowingly to stifle her screams. Tomoko squeezed her eyes shut as she finished. She arched her back as waves of pleasure shot through her body. The feeling of her clenched around him brought Tomoki over the edge.  
"Ngh..Nee-chan...Ah!" In the heat of the moment, he almost came inside her, only pulling out as he came to his senses in the last second, shooting his seed on what would have been her shirt if it hadn't been pulled up, exposing her stomach. They looked unsettlingly similar, their faces flushed and hair disheveled, reminding both of them exactly of the incestuous deed they had just done. It wasn't even a minute past before Tomoki pulled off his shirt and swiped it over Tomoko's stomach, cleaning off the streams of cum. Throwing the soiled shirt over his shoulder, Tomoki ran a hand through his hair before fixing his clothes. He walked silently over to the door. Tomoko wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't. Tomoki opened the door before turning back to his older sister, "Next time," he smirked slightly, "Close the door,"

**Okay! Hope you liked it, please review, it's very motivating. And I'll see you next time!**


End file.
